Eterno
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Ocurre cada lustro, en el quinto ciclo lunar; Lunam, las pruebas de Lepheirus. Luneliemt, la tierra de lo eterno, de lo inimaginable, de los deseos. La tierra del paraíso. Sólo aquéllos que consigan pasar las pruebas de Lunam serán permitidos a entrar en las tierras. El único problema: nadie ha regresado en dieciséis años. [SE NECESITAN OC'S]


**Eterno.**

 **Fantasía.**

 **Reto ABC [E]**

 **Inazuma Eleven**

 **Victoria Vanguard.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Nymphelia ha vencido a Philus, y ahora se alza sobre la tierra como el único sobreviviente tras La Plaga. Ahora, es regido por Lepheirus, la diosa de la nueva tierra.

Lepheirus, en una promesa para restaurar a Nymphelia de los estragos y cicatrices que ha causado el pasado del mundo, ha ofrecido a su tierra, Luneliemt.

Ocurre cada lustro, en el quinto ciclo lunar; Lunam, las pruebas de Lepheirus. Luneliemt, la tierra de lo eterno, de lo inimaginable, de los deseos. La tierra del paraíso.

Sólo aquéllos que consigan pasar las pruebas de Lunam serán permitidos a entrar en las tierras.

El único problema: nadie ha regresado en dieciséis años.

* * *

Nadie recuerda cómo es que La Plaga pisoteó a Philus.

Cuando digo que nadie lo recuerda es que nadie quiere recordarlo. Pero de que lo tienen presente en su mente, es evidente. Los recuerdos de esas épocas grisáceas son frescos e interminables. Una constante pesadilla.

Imaginar el terror de esos años te sacude el corazón. Te camina por la piel a paso lento. Te recorre la espalda hasta carcomer tus sentidos. Y, para cuando te das cuenta, las lágrimas ya te han manchado el rostro de tristeza, te han alterado los nervios. Te han roto de nuevo el corazón.

Era una sensación cotidiana cuando la Plaga arrasó con todo lo existente y conocido en el mundo.

Y siguió siéndolo.

Poco después de que los últimos sobrevivientes de otros pueblos cayeran lentamente, en un haz de polvo, desapareciendo de la nada, La Plaga se fue extinguiendo. Como si estuviera cansada de llevarse cada soplo de vida de miles de personas.

Nymphelia fue el único que quedó.

Éramos un grupo reducido de personas que vagaban por las tierras en la búsqueda de vida. En la búsqueda de quien haya podido sobrevivir a las penurias de esos días.

Fueron semanas, aún lo recuerdo. El viento era tan reseco como la arena de la tierra, tan vacío como los valles que alguna vez fueron praderas, tan solitario como el mundo que quedó suspendido en el tiempo. Encontramos a unos cuantos supervivientes. Unos de Ekhlem, otros de Azulia. Y conforme rondábamos sin ningún sentido sobre la tierra, se nos iba de las manos la esperanza.

Nos cansamos de recorrer cada parte de las tierras. Sabíamos que no había nadie allá afuera. Fue algo duro de aceptar. Lo que queríamos era encontrar a nuestros seres cercanos vivos.

Pero era seguro de que ya no había vida más allá de la cordillera de montañas.

Efectivamente; pasaron alrededor de dos años para terminar por aceptarlo, y fuimos recluidos a vivir a las faldas de las montañas en una lucha por buscar lo suficiente para mantenernos vivos.

De un grupo reducido formamos un enorme grupo. Poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en la aldea de hoy en día.

Si te preguntas, por aquél entonces apenas contaba con cinco años. Y yo, Victoria Vanguard, jamás volví a ver a mi madre ni a mi padre, ni siquiera a mis amigos.

Cuando Lepheirus apareció fue en el tercer año después de La Plaga. Fue un haz de esperanza para todos. Necesitábamos aferrarnos a algo, aunque fuera falso; necesitábamos creer en que se resolverían las cosas; necesitamos vivir como antes.

No nos detuvimos a pensar en nada. Simplemente fue algo fugaz. Ella había sido lo que buscábamos.

Lepheirus, la nueva diosa del nuevo mundo. De Nymphelia.

Teníamos que creer en ella. Tuvimos que creerle luego de que cumpliera sus promesas. Los mares volvieron a ser mares, los bosques volvieron a ser bosques y el cielo volvió a ser el cielo. Fue suficiente para tener que creerle, fue obligación a dogmatizar sus dones.

Lepheirus fue nuestro sostén luego de las caídas que sufrió el mundo entero. Fue lo que nos rescató de caer al abismo. Probablemente todo estaría extinto ahora si no hubiera aparecido.

Supongo que es una razón para agradecerle.

Pero aún había personas insatisfechas. Personas hechas furia y enojo. Personas que clamaban a ruegos un poco de clemencia. Aún había gritos silenciosos y lágrimas escurridizas. Aún había fragmentos de cristal que te cortaban la piel y te manchaban de rojo. Aún había escalofríos y soledad.

Lepheirus sabía muy bien que si todo aquello hubiera seguido conviviendo en el mismo lapsus de tiempo, todo se desequilibraría. Se rompería. Se volvería en su contra y la empujaría como las olas del mar en las noches de vientos y tormentas que se estampan contra las rocas.

Lo sabía.

Pero también sabía muchas otras cosas.

Yo no. Aún no las comprendo. No sé el porqué de ello, no sé de ella, no sé si es real.

Pero sé que, mientras que nos matamos por descubrir esos secretos, ella está ahí, planeando todo. Todo fríamente calculado y colocado de una forma en que la torre jamás caiga. Que jamás nos caigamos.

Si nos caemos, ella caerá también. Porque ella está en la punta de la torre, y nos sonríe de forma burlesca porque ella está encima de todo, y nosotros somos el trono de ella.

Si nos caemos, ella cae. Pero si ella cae, ella muere. Y si ella muere, nosotros también morimos.

Que complicado, ¿no?

No sé qué piensa, que planea, o que hace. Pero hay alguna razón por la que ha creado todo esto. Ocurre cada lustro, cada quinto ciclo lunar. La luna se alza sobre el cielo y se torna azul cuando alcanza el punto más alto.

Entonces dan comienzo.

Las pruebas de Lunam.

Todo aquél que las venza, será el ganador de las tierras de Luneliemt.

La tierra de lo eterno.

Pero ya han pasado dieciséis años.

Y nadie ha regresado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **V** ive en un libro debajo del mar: ¡L-I-A! Sus manos escriben y sin cansar: ¡L-IA! La escritora más tardada que podrías desear ¡L-IA!

Ok no, ok no, ok no.

Muchos me desean la muerte, lo sé, muchos me dirán "¿qué haces subiendo un nuevo fanfic si aún ni actualizas los otros" "¡Muere Lia, muere!" Y es más que aceptable. Merezco una chanclazo, vamos, ¡que venga la chancla!

Vale, vale, me tranquilizo.

Yo sé que había dicho que todo iba a ser sumamente maravilloso porque estaba en vacaciones y subiría capítulo tras capítulo de cada fic y subiría drabbles, oneshots y nuevas historias cannon, shalala shalala, ¿pero saben qué? ¡No lo hice! Y yo sé que ahora me maldicen y eso D':

La prepa es...difícil. Yo sé que es cuento de no acabar, porque también había dicho eso cuando estaba en secundaria y así sucesivamente. Pero ahora es más difícil, D': Y será más difícil en universidad, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Me he tenido que colocar una rutina de estudios porque saqué muy bajas calificaciones. Me dejan tarea a montones. Y como estoy en la tarde, es nada más llegar a tu casa, cenar y hacer tarea. Así que no me alcanza el tiempo porque a los minutos ya estoy cansada. Las mañanas no se aprovechan. ¡Es un jodido desastre!

Pero ya, en estos momentos estoy a punto de ingresar a semana de parciales, por lo que me pasaré estudiando. Pero ya que hoy es un buen día, decidí escribir un poco de todos los proyectos que tengo medio avanzados o nuevos. Y, os juro esta vez por mi madre, los libros, por Zeus, Harry Potter, Voldemort, Katniss, Buda, Merlín, Dios, Jesus yo sé que más, que actualizaré una vez se acabe la semana de parciales. Será justo en los días que entreguen calificaciones, porque mientras están revisando y esas cosas, no dejan ni tarea ni nada, así que x'D.

Y ya, trataré de establecerme un horario.

¡Y APROVECHARE LOS MOMENTOS DE DESCANSO PARA ESCRIBIR! Ahora sí, para volver bien al FF, a Wattpad y etc.

Y ya, como ven, vamos por la "E" del reto ABC, con "Eterno" historia nuevamente de fantasía. Nos aproximamos a finales de octubre, chicos, una vez que se cumpla el 2 de noviembre se subirá el siguiente fic que está bajo el nombre de "Frenesí", la F, claro.

Pero por el momento me voy situar en ésto, y os digo finalmente que, disfrutad de la historia. Ya estoy en proceso de escribir las actualizaciones de los restantes, y subiré uno que otro fic cannon, ya sea yaoi o hetero x'D Y bueno, ahí por si quieren pasarse a Wattpad, que también ya voy a escribir la historia que tengo medio abandonada. Y en el fandom frozen, que ahí lo más seguro es que me odien, siempre digo, "¡Ya no desapareceré!" Esa ni me la cree mi mamá x'D

Obviamente aceptare´OC'S, así que...chan, chan, chachachan chan chan, chan chan, ¡turu ruru! (Mal efecto de sonido)

¡La Ficha! [Esta vez, amigos, sólo aceptaré un total de 7 cupos D':]

 **-Nombre:**

 **-Aldea: [ya** mencionado antes, que, aparte de Nymphleia sobrevivieron unos cuantos de otras aldeas, así que aceptaré sólo ¡3 O'CS! que no sean residentes de Nymphelia:

 _Ekhlem._

 _Azulia._

 _Nirvana._

 _Monthle **.**_

Elegid uno]

- **Apariencia:**

- **Personalidad:** [detallada]

- **Ocupación: [** Cazador, guerrero, defensor, agricultor, explorador, comerciante]

- **Historia:** [Cuéntame, que tal la pasó durante la Plaga tu OC, que sufrió, que vivió, que, que, que]

- **Habilidades:**

- **Debilidades:**

- **Gustos:**

- **Disgustos:**

- **Miedos:**

- **Arma:** [Blanca]

- **Razón por la cual irán a las pruebas de Lunam:** [Ya había explicado en el prólogo que aquél que gane en las pruebas de Lunam podrá ingresar a Luneliemt, el paraíso, la tierra de la eternidad. En éste lugar se te cumple un deseo, se te dan todas las maravillas del mundo. Dime, ¿por qué tu OC va a participar)

- **Pareja:** [Opcional. No me centraré demasiado en el romance de la historia, sino en la acción. Otra cosa, tengo 3 OC'S disponibles, por si a alguien le interesa x'D]

*Se aceptan OC'S masculinos.

*Solo hay siete cupos. Si de paso acepto uno más. Pero nada más.

*Si algo no te ha quedado del todo claro, dime por MP, con gusto resolveré tus dudas ^^

*De preferencia, los OC'S solo por MP.

¡Y ya amigos míos, del alma!

Ahora, os doy permiso de matarme, jeje, je, je...T^T


End file.
